Hoc erat in votis
by Le Spleen du Kiwi Bleu
Summary: [PWP Destiel] Dean s'introduit dans la chambre de Castiel, il le regarde dormir, mais l'envie de le toucher est irrésistible...


**NdA:**** Salut mes p'tits loups! **Je me sentais coupable de faire des infidélités au Destiel en écrivant du Sterek depuis mes deux dernières publications... Et puis j'ai discuté avec ma chère _Marianclea_ et tout à coup, paf! Un OS Destiel, totalement PWP.

Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas écrit une vraie scène d'amour. Bonne lecture et surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review (ou une graaande review, comme vous voulez! Ah ah!)

_**PS:** contexte après la saison 9. _

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Hoc erat in votis**

_(ce que je désirais)_

_._

La respiration de Castiel est régulière. Il a appris à _dormir_ comme un humain, et s'est rendu compte que c'était agréable, qu'il pouvait mettre son esprit sur « PAUSE » pendant quelques heures.

Il s'est installé au fond du couloir, à trois portes de la chambre de Sam, dans le bunker des Hommes de Lettres.

Tout est plongé dans un silence reposant, dans un calme paisible uniquement perturbé par des cliquetis lointains. Une machine quelconque, sans doute.

Dean est là.

Il observe Castiel dormir et trouve l'ange fascinant. Son visage reposé le rend encore plus beau que d'habitude. Il n'a pas ces petites rides d'expression qui trahissent habituellement son anxiété. Pour l'heure, il est juste ce Castiel que Dean a connu, quelques années plus tôt. _Son_ Castiel.

D'un pas extraordinairement lent, Dean s'approche du lit, sans faire de bruit. Le visage de l'ange se crispe soudain et il s'agite dans son sommeil. Dean place un genou sur le matelas et se penche, encore et encore avant de poser ses lèvres sur le front de Castiel. Un baiser furtif, tendre et presque maternel réveillant doucement l'ange qui papillonne des yeux.

Il fond dans ce regard émeraude qu'il aime tant et pendant un court instant, son bon sens lui hurle de se redresser, de se réveiller totalement et de s'éloigner du démon qui habite maintenant Dean. Mais ce dernier passe une main douce sur la joue de Castiel.

\- Chut… souffle Dean. Tout va bien…

\- D-Dean ? balbutie Castiel, l'esprit encore embrumé.

\- Tout va bien, c'est qu'un rêve, Cass…

Tous ses sens lui crient que non, ce n'est pas un rêve. Mais la chaleur qui émane de la main de Dean caressant doucement sa joue avec son pouce qui passe lentement sur ses lèvres a un étrange effet apaisant sur lui. Dean se rapproche encore, sa main toujours sur sa joue, et il effleure ses lèvres de son souffle brûlant avant de les presser contre les siennes.

Castiel ferme de nouveau les yeux et laisse échapper un gémissement discret, qui sonne comme un soupir de soulagement, ou de douleur, peut-être.

Dean force doucement Castiel à ouvrir la bouche en s'aidant de son pouce qui fait toujours des cercles sur ses joues mal rasées. Castiel cède à la seconde et leurs langues se rencontrent et engagent une danse lascive tandis que la respiration des deux hommes se fait haletante.

Tout en l'embrassant avec de plus en plus d'instance et de passion, Dean déboutonne la chemise de Castiel, qui tressaille lorsque les doigts du démon frôlent sa peau nue. La sensation est comme le feu qui vient lécher le bois. C'est enivrant. L'ange en veut plus.

Dean est à califourchon sur lui. Ses lèvres parcourent à présent son cou, mordillent la chair tendre et la sucent pour apaiser l'éventuelle douleur. Dean veut marquer Castiel. Castiel lui appartient.

Il fait glisser ses lèvres sur la peau de l'ange et remonte lentement jusqu'à son oreille.

\- J'ai envie de toi, mon ange.

Sa voix est encore plus grave que d'habitude et ces mots provoquent un courant électrique qui se propage dans tout le corps de Castiel. Tous ses muscles se tendent l'espace d'un instant et le désir lui donne chaud. Castiel se mord la lèvre inférieure, les yeux toujours clos. Ses joues ont rosi et il se dandine légèrement sous Dean. Ce dernier regagne alors ses lèvres et l'embrasse plus rudement, presque de façon autoritaire. Il en profite pour frotter son bassin contre celui de l'ange, qui, au contact, se cambre légèrement et gémit contre ses lèvres en sentant le désir de l'ancien chasseur sur le sien.

Dean cesse de l'embrasser, et Castiel ouvre les yeux. Il aurait aimé protester. Ou même lui dire à quel point Dean lui manquait, qu'il devait revenir chez lui, au bunker. Qu'il trouverait une solution pour le libérer de sa servitude aux Enfers. Mais tout ce qu'il réussit à faire, c'est de rejeter la tête en arrière et d'étouffer un grognement alors que Dean trace des sillons avec sa langue sur son torse immaculé et taquine paresseusement un téton du bout de ses doigts calleux.

Le désir lui fait mal. C'est exquis et douloureux à la fois, sa tête lui tourne et il cherche son souffle désespérément. Dean lui mord malicieusement l'aine, et cette simple attention gourmande suffit à lui décocher un coup de reins instinctif. Ses mains agrippent avec forces les draps, ses jointures blanchissent peu à peu. Castiel a chaud. Très chaud.

D'un mouvement assuré, Dean déboutonne le pantalon de l'ange. Castiel a dû s'endormir tout habillé. Ça n'a pas d'importance. Dean fait glisser le vêtement jusqu'à mi-cuisses. Son regard est rivé sur Castiel, qui ne cesse de se mordre les lèvres et de se cambrer à chacun de ses gestes, si futiles soient-ils. Dean fait glisser sa bouche envieuse sur le renflement sous le boxer de Castiel. Ce dernier geint et retient sa respiration plusieurs secondes, appréhendant la suite des évènements.

Dean exerce une légère pression avec ses lèvres, et cette douce torture embrume un peu plus l'esprit de Castiel. Est-ce bien réel ?

Les doigts du démon jouent adroitement avec l'élastique du sous-vêtement, qu'ils finissent par retirer, libérant le sexe tendu et déjà humide du brun.

Castiel a toujours les yeux fermés. Ses traits sont crispés comme s'il avait mal, mais cette fois sa bouche est grande ouverte et laisse échapper de petites lamentations saccadées. Une fine pellicule de sueur relève le teint pâle de son torse finement musclé. Il porte encore sa chemise blanche à bout de bras, ses cheveux sont un peu plus ébouriffés qu'à l'accoutumée et Dean ne peut s'empêcher d'admirer cet ange et la rencontre de l'innocence pure avec la luxure la plus décadente qui peut se lire sur ses traits, sur son corps entier. Castiel est à lui, et à lui seul. Il veut le faire sien, le souiller et l'aimer comme jamais.

Dean goûte Castiel d'un coup de langue, cette même langue qui finalement lèche délicatement la chair sensible sur toute sa longueur avant de refermer ses lèvres sur le membre tendu et de l'engloutir entièrement.

Cette sensation est tellement puissante… Sentir les lèvres humides et chaudes aller et venir sur lui… C'est douleur… Ou peut-être est-ce trop bon ? Castiel ne sait plus comment respirer. Il lâche enfin les draps et s'accroche, désespéré, aux cheveux de Dean, qu'il tire sans s'en rendre compte. Dean grogne, ça l'excite. Les vibrations de son râle de plaisir brisent le peu de self-control qu'a réussi à garder Castiel, Dieu seul sait comment. L'ange jouit cependant qu'une longue plainte s'échappe de sa gorge en feu.

Dean se redresse alors en léchant ses lèvres de manière tout bonnement obscène. Tandis que Castiel redescend lentement sur terre, les muscles encore crispés par son orgasme, Dean retire son T-shirt et son jeans sans cérémonie. Il écarte les jambes de son ange et soulève un peu son bassin. Il ne le prépare pas. Son désir est trop pressant, trop intense. Il veut être en lui maintenant, il veut que Castiel en souffre, puis en redemande. Il n'est plus qu'un démon esclave de ses obscurs désirs, après tout.

Les mains agrippant fermement les cuisses de l'ange, Dean le pénètre sans tarder davantage. Il est tellement étroit, tellement chaud… L'ancien chasseur gémit d'une voix profondément rauque.

Castiel a l'impression qu'un feu le consume, lui embrase chaque cellule de son corps. La douleur est intense, et pendant un instant, les yeux fermés, il se concentre et puise dans sa grâce l'énergie nécessaire à le guérir de sa souffrance qui lui fait oublier que c'est Dean, _son Dean_, qui lui fait l'amour.

Ses traits se détendent un peu, mais cette manœuvre l'a épuisé. Castiel se sent partir doucement… Ses forces l'abandonnent, mais l'esquisse du plaisir se redessine peu à peu, assez pour lui faire reprendre pied avec la réalité.

\- Regarde-moi, Cass… Hm… Ouvre-les yeux, regarde-moi ! ordonne Dean d'une voix sifflante. Je veux que tu me regardes pendant que je te fais l'amour, mon ange.

Castiel obéit docilement, mais quelque chose le choque tout à coup. Dean ne parle pas comme ça. Bien sûr, il n'a jamais été aussi proche de Dean qu'en cet instant, mais une petite voix au fond de lui lui dit que Dean n'aurait pas parlé comme ça, même dans un moment pareil.

Bien sûr. Puisque ce n'est pas Dean.

Et comme si l'homme au-dessus de lui avait suivi le cours de ses pensées, ses yeux se teintent de noir alors qu'il le gratifie d'un puissant coup de reins. Castiel se perd dans cet abysse démoniaque et gémit. Plus fort. Et sa voix se brise.

Ces yeux d'un bleu d'océan se voilent. C'est tellement bon.

Dean s'enfonce toujours plus profondément en lui, leurs peaux moites claquent l'une contre l'autre. Le démon s'allonge presque sur l'ange sans jamais cesser ses va-et-vient entêtants, toujours plus puissants, toujours plus brutaux. Il capture une nouvelle fois les lèvres de Castiel et atteint ce point sensible qui le fait crier. Ce son le ravit, et il recommence, encore et encore. Il veut que son ange en perdre la voix. Castiel a enroulé ses bras autour de sa nuque, et ses jambes autour de ses hanches.

Dean sent l'orgasme arriver. Il embrasse langoureusement Castiel puis lui mord férocement la lèvre inférieure. L'ange goûte à son propre sang, tout comme Dean, qui lèche avec avidité la petite plaie.

Le goût du sang est incroyable… Si incroyable qu'un coup de reins plus tard, Dean jouit à son tour, enivré par ces délices de la chair.

Les deux hommes sont essoufflés. Castiel regarde Dean comme si ce dernier était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Dean ne peut s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire qui se veut ironique, mais qui ne l'est pas vraiment.

L'ange se redresse légèrement et embrasse le démon d'une manière chaste, douce. Il murmure quelque chose contre ses lèvres. Dean n'est pas sûr… « _merci_ » ? Il plisse les yeux, troublé, alors que Castiel se laisse retomber sur l'oreiller.

Le sommeil l'emporte bien vite.

**::::::**

Castiel se réveille difficilement, au petit matin. Il a fait un rêve. Un rêve étrange, voluptueux. Il s'examine rapidement : il est habillé avec ses vêtements de la veille, sa chemise est boutonnée, son pantalon ceint sa taille. Il secoue la tête, fatigué, puis se lève.

Sam est dans le salon, il lit. Lorsque Cass entre, il relève la tête, lui dit bonjour avant de froncer les sourcils, ce qui l'inquiète.

\- Cass… Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait à la lèvre ?

L'ange porte ses doigts à sa bouche pour y sentir une entaille sur sa lèvre inférieure, et l'odeur de Dean qui l'enivre soudain.

* * *

**Vous avez aimé?**

**A bientôt! ^^**


End file.
